You're Everything
by spikeluver89
Summary: Follow-up of 'You Belong with Me.' It's been a year and things are looking good for Lilly and Scotty. What happens when Scotty wants to do something for Lil but things come up in a bad time? And what is Scotty doing with a microphone in his hand? Oneshot.


**A/n: Well it's been decided. I've now gotten the Cold Case one shot bug and this idea wanted me, well, make that demanded me to write this. It's a follow up of 'You Belong with Me'. Total fluff at the end. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Lilly/Scotty **

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Cold Case. I wish I did though. Hey, a girl can dream right? And I don't own the song "Everything" by Michael Buble. Life's not fair isn't it?**

**Summary: It's been a year since Lilly and Scotty got together and things are good. Now he wants to propose to her but things always either go wrong or at a bad time. What can he do to surprise her? Takes place in the future of season 7 in a different universe.**

It was yet another night. But not just any night. It was First Thursdays yet again and after a long week of solving a case dated back to the 1960s, 1966 to be exact, the team needed it.

Ever since that Lilly and Scotty got together, everyone wasn't surprised since Vera made up a pool on whether or not it was going to happen. John of course, told them they would stay partners and work with the others, as long as no home issues was to be brought in, it would work. Throughout their relationship, those two have gone the ups and downs of what a relationship does. But they didn't stop loving each other, even with Scotty tolerating her cats.

Now Scotty is dealing with a problem. Not just any problem but a big problem. He's been trying to propose to Lilly. However, things got in the way or bad timing. There was that one time when Lilly was driven off the bridge while working on the Katie Butler case. It literally ate Scotty's heart when he found out. He was there to make sure she wouldn't get hurt ever again. Then, dealing with his mother's mugging, it wasn't the right time or place for a proposal.

Lilly of course, noticed that Scotty has been acting a little too weird lately. She rubbed off the feeling about breaking up. He assured her a thousand times perhaps to many that he loved her no matter what. It wasn't until she was coming from one of the coffee stands one day that she spotted Scotty coming out of a jewelry store. He said he was getting something for his mother.

Something was telling me that whatever he got that day, wasn't for his mother.

"Are you kidding me, more karaoke again?" Kat moaned.

"Can't help it it's became a yearly tradition" Jefferies commented.

"I'm so glad I'm not getting up there like last time" Lilly said.

"Oh come on Lil, you were great" Scotty said, putting his arm around her.

"Don't push it Valens" she said sternly with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, we know what happened last time" Vera said while everyone laughed a little. Scotty looked over at Vera and stood up.

"I'll be back" he said getting up.

"What's up with Romeo?" Kat asked Lilly.

"I don't know, he's been acting weird lately" she replied, sipping on her drink.

"I'll see what's up" Vera said standing up.

"Don't say anything too stupid" John said.

"Hey. It's me" Vera said walking away.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Jefferies said as the rest chuckled lightly. Vera only shook his head in response. He was on his way to follow Scotty when he spotted him at the bar.

"Let me guess, Lil sent you to find me?" Scotty asked.

"More like my doing but now that you mentioned it…"

"I'm not breaking' up with her" he said.

"Then why won't you tell me what's _really _going on then?" Vera asked. Scotty sighed heavily before reaching in his pocket and took out a small black velvet box. Vera took it from him and opened it and held back a whistle.

"You're acting weird cause you bought this?" Vera asked after awhile.

"Well sort of. I've been planning on proposing to her" he said.

"Well, you should've said something" Vera said.

"Not in front of Lil are you crazy? She doesn't even know, she thought I bought something for my Mom that day." Scotty said lowly, hoping Lilly didn't hear.

"Then, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that there's always the wrong time, wrong moment and I don't want to make it look like some cheesy proposal. I want to try and make it as special as I could" Scotty replied.

"Well, I just want to say that I haven't been married in a long time, but you love Lilly. I hardly doubt she'll say no to you, especially with that rock. Just remember, you hurt her, I'll hurt you more. I've never seen Lil this happy with you" Vera said.

"Nick Vera having a soft side who knew?" Scotty asked.

"Don't tell Jefferies and Boss, I'll never hear the end of it" he grumbled. Both of the men got up from where they were sitting. "Oh and for a proposal, do something that's she wont know what's coming."

"What like singing for her like she did to me a year ago?" Scotty asked incredulously.

Vera only shrugged and headed back to the table. It only took Scotty a minute to process on what he meant. With a plan forming in action, he walked up without getting caught to where the karaoke stand was set up and flipped through the book for a song.

* * *

"I thought you talked to him, Nick" Lilly said as he came back to the table.

"I did, I guess he probably went to get another drink, he said he'll be back" he said.

I hope doesn't do anything stupid, Lilly thought to herself. They watched another couple for the second time that night performing.

After they were done, it got quiet for awhile. Lilly looked around for Scotty. It doesn't take that long to get another drink or something. She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to mind her business and talking to the others. It wasn't until someone was testing that the voice shocked everyone.

"Um, hi I normally don't do this but um, Lilly" Scotty asked looking through the crowded bar.

"Oh my god" Lilly muttered out.

"What is Scotty doing?" Kat asked.

"Lilly, obviously you know, and um, I wasn't even preparing for this but um, Lil, you know I love you and well, this song somewhat describes us. Mainly you. So this is for you" he said.

She stared at him wide-eyed as the music started to play. Scotty took a breath as the lyrics to 'Everything' came up.

**You're a falling star, you're the getaway car**

**You're the line in the sand when I go too far**

**You're the swimming pool on an August day**

**And you're the perfect thing to say. **

**And you play it coy, but it's kind of cute**

**Ah, when you smile at me you know just what to do**

**Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true**

**Cause you can see it when I look at you**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you it's you, you make me sing **

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well**

**And you light me up, when you ring my bell**

**You're a mystery, you're from outer space**

**You're every minute of my everyday**

**And I can't believe that uh, I'm your man**

**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can**

**Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through **

**And you know that's what our love can do**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times **

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing**

**You're every line, you're every word, You're everything**

"Damn who knew?" Jefferies said.

"I can't believe he going to be doing it soon" Vera said.

"Doing what?" Lilly asked but didn't get an answer as Vera whispered something in Jefferies' ear, then John, and then Kat.

**So La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**So La, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you, you make me sing**

**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**

**Yeah, yeah**

Scotty got off the stage, still with the mike in hand as he made his was towards the table. Lilly felt nervous as he walked over with a smile on his face as he sang the last two lines of the song .

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la**

**So, la, la, la, la, la, la**

What shocked almost everyone(except the team of course) in the room and Lilly next is he stopped in front of her and got down on one knee. Oh. My. God. Lilly thought to herself as tears threatened to spill over and everyone knew that Lilly the Ice Queen Rush, hardly let her emotions show.

"Lilly Rush, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She was to shocked for words and he held the small box in his other hand, which shown the nice three karat small silver ring that she could only nod once and he pulled her down from her chair and passionately kissed one another as cheers was heard around the bar.

"I can't believe you did that" she said as tears shimmered down her face when Scotty slipped the ring on her third left finger.

"Well, what more can I say after what we've been through" he said.

"You're telling me" she said. They both got up and were surrounded by people congratulating them.

"Lil, you are my everything. Never forget that." Scotty said as they sealed the deal with a kiss.

**A/n: Yeah only those two. Not to mention Scotty of course. **

**Just another one shot I came up while I'm still in recovery. For those who are still waiting for Hunting in Love to update, it'll come this week since I'm still going to be out of school and work due to my ankle. I don't go back to school until the 22nd**** and work the 26****th****. **

**Reviews are nice. I'm probably going to do a series of outtakes from here and You belong with me once I'm done with Hunting for Love. I do have another story planning out in my head so be on the lookout for those. **

**Signing out for now,**

**Spikeluver89**


End file.
